


Protect

by wingsofcosmos



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofcosmos/pseuds/wingsofcosmos
Summary: Erza was always protective of those she loved.





	Protect

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Erza had always been protective of her lovers. She knew that both Lucy and Juvia could handle themselves, but she couldn't help it. She loved them with all her heart.

She knew that Lucy and Juvia had been through a lot over the years, and so had Erza herself, and maybe that factored to her own protectiveness.

Of course, there were times that Erza didn't need to feel so protective, because her lovers were both incredibly strong, and were able take care of themselves. But this time, that wasn't the case.

Lucy and Juvia had both been getting positive attention from people throughout their career, as per usual for any popular mage out there. And with the positive, came the negative, which didn't make Erza all that happy.

It was mostly just comments on their magical prowess, but sometimes it ventured into sexist territory, and Erza had a hard time containing her anger during these times.

So, as their loving girlfriend, she would protect them from any who attempt to do them both harm in any way, shape or form. And if all it took was a simple glare, then so be it.

"Would you like to repeat that?" Erza asked harshly, almost growling. She gave the two men in front of her a hard glare.

"N-no, we're sorry," one of the men let out as they both took a step back. "We didn't really mean it."

"That better be the case," Erza said, still holding her glare. "If not, there will be consequences." She held out a clenched fist.

The men nodded, trembling, and ran away from the area as fast as they could.

Erza let out a satisfied smirk, and walked away towards the home she shared with Lucy and Juvia. She could not wait to get back home to her lovers, she missed them.


End file.
